Behind His Mask (Collection of Toru Oikawa One-Shots)
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: An ever growing collection of one-shots for Toru Oikawa. Stories vary from happy to funny to sad and everything it between!
1. Broken

That day still played through my mind like it happened only yesterday. Her confession still echoed in my head. The rejection I gave echoed even louder.

 _Idiot!_ I silently cursed myself. Seeing her now, holding hands with another guy, I realized what I felt. Her heart should have been mine, not his. I never should have let her go.

If I'd known I felt like this, it could have been me. I could have been the one to hold her hand. The one to kiss her and protect her...

With a sigh, I turned away from the couple who caused my heart to ache. No more... I just couldn't look anymore. Was this how she'd felt then? If it was, I'm not surprised she decided not to waste her time waiting around for me. No use waiting for someone who'd already rejected you, right?

As I walked away, a voice called out to me. "Oikawa!" Turning around, the one who'd stolen away the girl I loved was calling me. "Hey there!"

More than anything, I wanted to hurt him. But that would only upset her. In the end I was stuck doing nothing. No, all I could was put on a fake smile and pretend that I was ok. As long as she loved him, I'd just suffer with my broken heart; waiting for the day when she might be mine.


	2. Aliens

"Oh look at that one!" My best friend, Rika Oikawa, and I were bored. So what do you think we were doing? Yep. We were looking up random pick-up lines. Wait, what were you thinking we were doing?

Rika giggled. "That's so cheesy..."

"So's that one!" I laughed, pointing to another one. We'd found so many of them already. Sure, a lot of them were really perverted, but they were still funny.

"Hey check this one out!"

As soon as I saw it, the image of a familiar face instantly came to mind. "That sounds like one your brother would use!" It was impossible not to laugh at the thought. It was so perfect.

Rika elbowed me as a smirk made its way onto her face. She was thinking something devilish, and if it was like every other idea she got, I was going to love it. "Hey, I dare you to go use that one on him."

"Right now?"

"No, in three years..." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at me. "Of course right now!"

After some pushing and quick memorization of the line I had to say, I went downstairs. Lucky for us, Hajime and Toru were close friends, even if Hajime would never admit it. Did I mention Hajime was my brother? Anyway, both boys were staying here tonight, just like Rika and I. Kinda like a double sleepover.

It didn't take long to spot my vic... er.. _target_. He was sitting on the couch, with Hajime nowhere in the room. This was the perfect opportunity.

As I got close to him, he looked up at me with his usual smile. Standing there, I pretended to be shy. After all, I was "Iwa-chan's sweet and adorably baby sister." Though I doubt being only two years younger counts as being a "baby" sister. Most times the two of us would never get this close; Toru was too afraid of Hajime to get more than a meter close to me. But I looked harmless enough, or so I hoped he thought.

"Hey Toru," I asked, tilting my head. Acting the cutest and sweetest that I could, I hit him with the first half of the pick-up line. "Are you an alien?" The older Oikawa looked at me in confusion. Clearly he was trying to figure why I was asking such a strange question. Then I hit him with the other half of the line. "Because you just abducted my heart!"

His jaw dropped open. Seconds passed like minutes before my words sunk in. And once they did, his reaction was priceless.

Toru jumped on me, hugging me very tightly with an idiotic grin on his face before shouting out to my brother who still hadn't returned yet. "Iwa-chan, I'm marrying your sister!"

Rika had a thrilled expression. In fact, she looked like she was already planning the wedding. My brother's reaction, however, was very much the opposite.

Hajime was right there in less than a second with a furious look on his face. "Like hell you are!"

 _Bonus Just-For-Laughs Ending:_

As we watched Hajime chase Toru around the room, probably trying to murder him, I looked over to my best friend. We were both laughing to ourselves; it was a funny scene of course. "Hey Rika," I asked, getting an amused hum in response. "Do you sometimes get the feeling they're secretly gay for each other?"

She lost it. It was merely a joke, but if our brothers had heard us, you can bet they're be trying to murder us. Yeah, we were so lucky that Hajime and Toru didn't hear any of that.


	3. Not You

From the very second I met him, I could already tell what kind of person he was. From the very beginning, I knew that I should stay away from him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him... I didn't want to fall for someone like him. But as fate goes, the more you are denied something, the more you will desire to have it.

I don't even remember how we'd ended up here in this situation... It's not something that should have happened at all. Even with all of the effort I'd put into avoiding him... as hard as I tried not to feel anything for him... this shouldn't be happening right now.

He shouldn't be standing here right in front of me. My back shouldn't be against this wall. His hands shouldn't be caging me and preventing my escape. This hallway we're in shouldn't be empty. Neither of us should be here right now.

As much as I willed it not to, my body wouldn't quit trembling. That didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa, being the observant guy that he was. It wasn't that I was actually scared... it more like nervous. Being close to him always set my heart aflutter, no how much I scolded it for such an undesired reaction to such a terrible person.

His body is much too close to mine and it sends my senses into overdrive. It's too much for my little heart to handle, but I'm trapped. All I can do is close my eyes to shut out the image of him. But as they say: when you shut off one sense, the others grow stronger.

Oikawa's scent became overpowering, shutting out all other smells. The smell of his cologne is too much... or maybe it's his shampoo or maybe it's only his natural scent... It really doesn't matter because whatever it is, it's more than I can handle and I felt my resistance slipping away from me. I tried to hold my breath, but I just can't do it; his scent is too intoxicating.

I could feel the heat that radiates from his body draw closer. Now... now I'm scared. I want to run... to push him away... to yell at him to not touch me... but my body refuses to move and my voice seems to have vanished. His breath is on my skin and the feelings welling up inside me skyrocket to dangerous levels.

There's a blush on my face, of that I'm sure. "Don't..." What little voice comes out, comes as barely a whisper. Oikawa can hear the trembling in my voice... he can see those painful feelings that I've failed to suppress.

"Your voice says to stop," his voice whispered against my lips where his own hovered barely a centimeter away, "but your body keeps begging me to touch you..." One hand left its position on the wall and make a new place on my hip, tauntingly playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Please don't..." My voice is even more broken this time. I needed him to stop and walk away, because I couldn't do it. He was right in what he said; my head and my heart were at war with each other. One said to push him away; one said to push myself closer and close that small distance between us.

His other hand left the wall and found a resting place where his thumb could stroke my cheek. His light touches are too much and I could feel myself beginning to crack. I'll either melt into this wall or into his arms... I'm not even sure which of those I would prefer anymore.

I want to beg him to stop. My heart can't take any more of this. I know he doesn't really care for me... why would he care for a nobody like me? I want to tell him to stop, but I can't even find my voice anymore. I never wanted this! I don't want to fall for someone like him!

My eyes close tighter as I feel him get closer and closer and finally closing the gap between us. Soft skin caresses my own and I felt the space between our bodies vanish. One arm wrapped around my waist to pin me in place while the other hand tangled itself in my hair. It was then that instinct won out against logic and I returned his kiss.

His mouth curled into a smirk and then something soft glided across my lip. And before I even knew what he was doing, Oikawa had already slipped into my mouth and started wrestling around with my tongue. If merely being near him set my heart into overload, then this would make me blow a fuse.

All too soon the kiss is broken. Oikawa didn't dare release me; if he had, my legs would have given out on me. Though I knew I should push him away, I clung to him as I tried to calm my racing and pounding heart. Never in my life had I ever experienced such a moment... one that literally took my breath away.

"For someone who didn't want me to kiss her, you certainly got really into it," he teased, panting slightly. Apparently even the most experienced kissers got winded from a kiss like that.

Still, even after such an amazing an intimate moment, I didn't want to feel this way about Oikawa. Not when I could already see through that silly and playful act he puts up around others... I could see how terrible of a person he was and I didn't want to fall for him.

After my heart had calmed a bit, the thoughts that had been on my mind this whole time spilled out and he learned why I'd always acted the way did around him.

"Not you!" I cried out, my grip on his shirt tightening. "I don't want to fall for someone like you." I hid my face in his chest, hiding the tears that pricked the corners of my eyes. "Anyone but you... Please... I don't want to be in love with someone like you..."

Oikawa could tell I was crying; there was no way someone like him wouldn't notice it. But now he would finally understand. All those times I'd avoided him and even pretended not to hear him whenever he'd tried to talk to me... all the pieces were falling into place. But even so, that did nothing to solve my problem.

His hand tilted my head up and his lips met mine once again. This wasn't as spectacular as the last, in fact it was merely a quick peck, but still it set my heart racing. "Then I'll just have to keep you close to me until you stop resisting and give yourself to me fully."

And as he closed the distance between up a third and even a fourth time, I kept reminding myself that I wouldn't let myself fall for Toru Oikawa. Of course, it was already far too late for that.


	4. Break

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I could feel someone's warm breath on my neck. I didn't need to look because I already knew. "No Toru," I said flatly, closing my locker. As much as I loved my best friend, I wasn't about to just give in to him so easily.

"So mean..." he whined, letting go and leaning against the lockers next to me. Even though his words had been disappointed, he still had his usual cheerful grin on his face. If it were anyone but me or Iwa-chan, you'd have no idea that it was fake.

Walking out with him right next to me, I decided to just get to the point of why he'd come to me. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Even without specifically saying what it was, we both knew.

"I can't."

Had I been more like Iwa-chan, I'd have hit him right then and there. "If you didn't tell her, then I swear I will kick your ass," I threatened, stopping right in front of him. This has happened with every single girlfriend he's had his entire life. He refuses to tell her the truth and then when she finds out that he'd been keeping it from her, she drops him like he's a worthless piece of trash.

"No way! I did tell her!" He held up his hands like a shield, prepared for me to hit him. After I relaxed a bit, he did too. "I told her a week ago. But last night..." he trailed off, his smile shifting into a frown. "She broke up with me."

I wanted to say something to cheer him up, but after all those past times, I knew there was nothing that I really could say. All I could do is take him by the hand and lead him to a place where we could be alone. Then we could talk freely.

Finally alone, I sat him down under a tree. "Why'd she do it?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"She wouldn't say," he sighed. Toru pulled his knees up to his chest and stared down at the ground. "Even when I asked her what I did wrong, she wouldn't tell me the reason..."

It hurt to see him like this. Even without having to ask his ex-girlfriend, I already knew why. It's because of what he was.

Sure, people might fantasize about having a vampire for a lover, but when it came to reality, no one wanted that. Vampires loved blood, some even go crazy for it. Their bites are painful even if you get used it. They can kill you in a mere moment if the desire and unless you're specially trained to kill them, you don't stand a chance.

That was the reason his girlfriends leave him. They've all been those fragile, self-centered types of girls; ones who aren't willing to stick with a guy who might even do the tiniest thing that they don't want him to or might possibly be even the slightest bit dangerous.

Unfortunately, Toru still doesn't seem to understand that. Or maybe he did understand, but he refused to believe that it was the truth. Every time he took a chance with a new girl, no matter how much he believed that she was the one, he ended up running right back to me. And being his best friend, I stuck by him and comforted him by giving him what he needed to help get back on his feet, which was always a bit of blood and a loving shoulder to cry on.

He's probably just using me, I know. Toru comes running to me because I'm the only one who knows what he is and is not afraid that he'd hurt them. Outside of moments like this, we don't really seem like we're that close. At most there's his usual flirting and a few times when we walk home together when he doesn't have a girlfriend.

I slowly put an arm around his shoulders. It's really likely that I don't mean all that much to him, but I can't just leave him alone; not when I know how much he's hurting. He turns his head to look at me, giving a sad smile.

Toru's eyes lock onto my neck. He doesn't need to ask; I already know what he wants. Silently I nod and his eyes light up a bit. He shifts around so that he's kneeling in front of me before reaching forward and undoing the top buttons on my shirt.

He leans in, nuzzling my neck for just second before pushing me to the ground. Once he's moved the fabric of my shirt down to expose my shoulder, he moved in closer. I can feel his breath on my skin and know what comes next. It will hurt; it always does, no matter how gentle he tries to be. I've gotten used to it, but as his fangs sink in, it's still painful.

Something about this time is different though. It took a minute to place it, but I was able to figure it out. His hands. Normally he'd have his hands on my wrists to keep me from moving too much; he didn't want to risk me moving wrong and then something bad happening. This time though, he simply had one beside my head, holding his weight up while the other just rest on my waist.

But that isn't the only thing he's doing. As he takes my blood, his hips are gently moving against mine. It's a pleasing sort of feeling and I'm easily distracted from the set of fangs than are currently sunk into my neck.

A pleased sigh escapes and unknowingly I tilt my head to the side. I don't feel his mouth leaving my shoulder; I don't notice what he's doing until I felt his fangs sink into the side of my neck. That small bit of pain was just enough to bring me back to reality.

Toru and I had always had some rules for moments like this. The most important being that he wasn't allowed to bite me where I couldn't cover it up. Well, actually the most important one was that he wasn't allowed to bite me without permission, but in this situation that one didn't quite matter.

Soon, he pulled away from me, panting slightly. Licking a few drops of blood off of his lips, he smiled at me. Toru sat up, slowly and carefully pulling me up with him. He hugged me tight: his way of thanking me for being there and as an apology for doing this. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. After all, it's always been my job to just be there for him. Even if he's only using me, I don't care. He's my friend and always will be.

 _Extended Ending:_

As I closed my locker, arms wrapped themselves around me. Before could say anything, a soft kiss was pressed against the bite mark on my neck. "Sorry about yesterday. I got a little carried away," Toru's familiar voice apologized.

All day long, people had asked about the two band-aids on the side of my neck. I didn't lie; I told them that I'd been bitten by a vampire yesterday. Of course, many accused me of lying, saying that they were probably something else. I had no problem with pulling them back to prove them wrong, but there was no doubt that rumors about it had quickly spread around because of that.

"You know, I've been thinking," he hummed, moving around to stand in front of me. "I keep dating all sorts of girls but it always ends the same. I always go back to the same person every time the relationship fails." He paused a moment, smiling a real smile. "So I thought, maybe I should just be with that person instead of wasting time other people."

As I listened, I laughed. "Dumbass... You're just now figuring that out? Why do you think that person is always there for you? It's because they love you."


	5. Heartless

When your brother is a dumbass, it's hard not to call him that. Normally I avoided cursing, but after having to drag my brother's bag all the way to the gym, I wasn't in the best mood. Of course, if you wee to ask anyone in the school, they'd say I was never in a good mood. In fact, according to them, I was heartless. It was even a nickname they called me when they thought I wasn't listening.

After giving Dumbass his bag, I started to make way out of the gym. Oikawa, the team's captain, was just now making his entrance. Normally I'd have ignored his presence, but a small mark on his leg caught my attention.

"What's with the mark on your leg?" one of the team members asked. Oikawa just brushed it off, claiming that it was only a cat scratch. The team bought the excuse, but I knew better. I'd seen them before on others, so I knew the truth behind that red line that just bare stuck out of the leg of his shorts.

As I passed him, I grabbed his arm quite roughly. It was known fact that I disliked Oikawa, but if I do anything to say I want your attention, you sure as hell better stop and pay attention. The boy froze as I began to speak just loud enough that only he could hear.

"Never lie to your friends Not about things like this."

 _(Oikawa's POV)_

As she walked away from me, all I could do was stare at her. My mouth hung open slightly. How had she known what I'd said was a lie? Even better, why would she care if I were lying to the others? It was painfully obvious that she disliked me.

She didn't see me watching her walk away. She also didn't see a volleyball that was flying right at her. Not even thinking about it, I rushed forward to pull her out of the way. What I didn't realize was that I'd called out to her as well and had misjudged how fast the ball was.

Just as she'd turned around, the ball slammed into the back of my head. The impact forced me to fall forward onto her, my jaw colliding with hers as we hit the floor. Had it not been for the slight pain in my jaw and the wide eyed look on her face, I may not have even realized that we'd accidentally kissed.

My instant reaction was panic. No doubt she was going to murder me. I, Toru Oikawa, was a dead man.

Her reaction, however, was a bit unexpected. She didn't hit me or even threaten me. She did give me a glare though. "You and I are going to have a little discussion after practice," she hissed at me before running off.

For the rest of practice all I kept hearing were "it was nice knowing you," "I'll tell your family you love them," and "I'll see you at your funeral."

 _(Heartless/Reader's POV)_

Having nothing better to do, I waited around for Oikawa. When he finally came out, he looked like he really wanted to run away. In fact, he almost started to run when he thought I hadn't seen him yet. "Oikawa, get over here." My voice was a lot calmer than usual, but it was still firm and left no room for refusal.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke in a panicky voice. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" As he cowered, I felt my heart aching just a bit. He and I may not have been friends or anything, but I'd known him and gone to the same school as him for most of my life. Even if I didn't have the nicest reputation, he should have known I wouldn't hurt him because of something that was an accident.

"Let's take a little walk," I said, my voice much gentler than before. As we walked and after I'd given him a moment to calm down, I revealed the reason I'd wanted to have a talk with him. "What's your reason?"

He didn't answer. Maybe the question hadn't been clear enough. Or maybe he just didn't want to answer. "I'm not stupid; I know those cuts are self-inflicted." I paused just a moment to let that sink in. "Cuts like that have a unique look to them, but you wouldn't recognize them for what they truly are unless you've seen them personally."

Oikawa still didn't speak.

"I had a friend who used to cut herself. She did it because of some family problems that I won't get into, but because I pushed her, she tried very hard to stop." He stopped and stared at me. I bet he couldn't believe that I'd actually had a friend before. "She made her marks on her wrist and used bracelets and hair ties to make sure they stayed covered. You can't hide them on your wrists, so you do it on you legs where your shorts can cover them. Am I right?"

Oikawa silently looked down at the ground.

"I'm not heartless, you know... It's just hard for me to show what I'm feeling. Though if anyone did know what I felt they'd only feel sorry for me and I would hate that." His gaze instantly snapped back up to me.

It was clear there was something on his mind, so I waited for him to say it. "Have you ever..." he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. The meaning was quite clear though.

"No, I never did. But I thought about doing it," I admitted, surprising him even more.

"Why?"

To be honest, I didn't really want to tell him. But I knew it would likely help him. In the end, I decided I had to do it. "I still consider doing it. The simplest way to put it is that I'm really lonely." Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him a chance to speak. "What is your reason? So tired of having to be Mr Perfect all the time that you just can't take it anymore but don't have the heart to say anything about it?"

Oikawa's mouth fell open. Looks like I hit the mark. Of course, what else could possibly get to this guy? It not like I haven't felt the same way before. When everyone around you thinks you're perfect, they usually end up pushing you to be perfect. For some people, it was too much to handle.

Once again, we were left in silence as we walked. As his house came into sight, I realized there was still something that needed to be said.

"Oi- Toru," I said, using his first name for the very first time. "You don't have to be perfect. It's actually impossible for anything to be perfect. So don't worry about having to be Mr Perfect and just be you. I'm sure if you did that, you'd be a great person to be around."

I also wanted to tell him that the next time he felt like he needed to do that again, that he should just call me instead. But he wasn't my friend. If anything he was most like my enemy. We could never be friends... not like we once had been when we were still little. It may have only been for a short time and he'd been much different then, but I could never forget it.

 _I wonder if he even remembers... Wait, why is he looking at me like that?_ Oikawa had that look on his face like when you're trying to say something you really want to, but you're afraid to. As I was about to ask, he interrupted with the words I assumed had been the ones on his mind.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Oikawa scratched at the back of his neck shyly. Did he have some sort of trick he was trying to pull or was he actually being nice? "As an apology for earlier today... you know... when I accidentally kissed you..."

 _(Random First Year's POV at the next volleyball practice)_

After Heartless had brought my best friend's bag to him, she didn't get to leave right away. Ironically it was our captain that had stopped her. As he spoke to her, I turned to my best friend. "I think I'm gonna try to nail your sister in the head with the ball again."

"Don't talk about nailing my sister."

Oikawa said something to Heartless that I couldn't hear, but it was obvious that he was flirting with her. Shouldn't have been surprising; he flirts with every girl. But her reaction was completely unexpected: she just lightly hit him on the back of his head. "You're an idiot, Toru."

As I looked over at our captain, I saw a mark just barely peeking out of the collar of his shirt. Is that a hickey? Looks like the captain got lucky.

Just then, Heartless brushed back some of her hair and for just a brief moment, I saw something quite shocking. She had marks on her as well. Now, I was no idiot, so it didn't take long to put it all together. As I realized what happened, a smirk spread across my face as I spilled the secret to everyone who could hear me, though my words were directed at my best friend. "Oikawa nailed your sister!"


	6. Spider Shower

When I heard a scream coming from the bathroom, I decided to investigate.

Entering the small room, I saw Oikawa with an expression I had never seen on his face in all the years I'd known him. It was honestly more amusing than I'd thought it would. "What's wrong, Toru?" I asked innocently, though I already had a good idea of what had freaked him out.

"There's a spider in the shower." Yep, I knew exactly what it was. Oikawa pointed at the corner of of the shower where a single spider sat. It's not like he was big or anything. It wasn't one of those creepy skinny black ones or one of those fat and hairy ones that make a disgusting sound when you squish them... This was just a simple, brown spider you find anywhere. Legs thin as a piece of thread and a body that was tiny. The least creepy and disgusting of all spider-kind.

"Oh," I laughed a bit at his disgusted face. Unlike Oikawa, I was calm in almost any situation. Unless it involves bees. Then you can bet that I'll be out of there in a heartbeat. "You mean Theo?"

"Theo?" Oikawa had the most hilarious, horrified expression on his face. "You named it?"

It was taking all I had not to laugh right now. "Yeah. We took a shower together earlier, right Theo?"

Every since I'd noticed the little creature sitting in the corner of the shower, I'd secretly been planning this moment. Just imagining his reaction then had been enough to make me laugh out loud. So instead of throwing water at it to knock it off the wall and letting it be pulled down the shower drain, I left him be. In fact, I even went so far as to imagine what conversations we'd have and I even gave him a name.

Oikawa's face went incredibly pale. So pale that I worried he might pass out. "You'll shower with a spider, but not with me?"

"Yeah, well, Theo doesn't try to grope me every two seconds."

That was it for him. "Get it out of here, now." As I gave in and released my laughter that I'd been struggling to hold back, I reached over to pick up the spider. Though on the way out of the room, I held him out to Oikawa jokingly, earning me a vicious looking glare from the setter.

I must say, this was the most brilliant idea I'd ever had, and I've had some pretty amazing ones. Of course, the victim of these ideas, Toru Oikawa, would definitely disagree. But I really don't care. As long as I get a laugh from it, right?


End file.
